It's Been a Long Time
by Ryok
Summary: <html><head></head>When one mission ends another begins for Jak but this time he may not like the ending.  Jak X Dax</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Jak!"

The smoke had filled the room as the blazing inferno started to creep inside from underneath the door. I tried to open the door but it was blocked from the other side. All I could do was yell for him. To hope that he could hear me.

"Jak! Jak!"

"Dax! Hang on!"

_CRASH_

Jak pulled me into a hug.

"Dax, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

Our reunion was cut short by falling debris.

"Alright follow me and stay close."

"Okay."

He lead me down the blazing hallway. Parts of the building were falling all around us as we made our way to the front door. My vision started to blur and I could feel myself start to slow. As I made my way down the stairs, I heard something crack above me.

"DAX MOVE!"

I looked up to see the beam falling towards me but I could not move.

"DAXTER!"

* * *

><p><p>

I woke up sweating and gasping for breath. I looked around my room to make sure everything was in order and that I wasn't still dreaming. Everything seemed in place so I got out of bed cautiously and got dressed to head downstairs for coffee. Tess was in the kitchen making breakfast for us.

"Hey there Daxy."

"Mornin' Babe"

I put on a fake smile for her as I went to go make the coffee. She had finished preparing breakfast and was sitting at the counter of the bar waiting for me. I filled the cups and walked over to my plate handing her some coffee with that fake smile still plastered on my face.

"Thanks Daxypo. So, when is Jak supposed to get back?"

Jak had been sent on a six week mission to scout for metalheads. It's been four weeks since he left but he has been in contact with me at least three times a week.

"He should be back in a couple weeks. Why?"

"No reason, you just seem to be getting more depressed without him here."

Now that I think about it I have been a little worried about him. Say what you will about him, I'm still gonna worry. Besides it was only just recently that I figured out I loved that big lug. Tess was taking my empty plate to the kitchen to wash so I decided that I might as well get to work cleaning up the bar a bit. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the mop and started to clean the floors. Making sure they were clean enough but not too clean so I didn't feel like my time was wasted when they're violated later.

"Hey Daxy. Why don't you go get some stuff at the market. We're running a bit short on supplies. I will take care of the bar while you're gone okay? The list is on the counter over there."

"Alright."

I put the mop away, grabbed the money from Tess, took the list, and walked through the streets to the market. I grabbed some herbs and some veggies for us. I also picked up some liquor for the bar. I felt as though someone was watching me. I looked around but couldn't really place who it may be who was gaving me that feeling. I just shrugged the feeling off thinking it was just some random occurrence. I walked back to the Naughty Ottsel and opened the door. I saw a scene that almost made me fall down laughing. Tess had her tank of a gun in her hands and was "talking" to some rude customers. Apparently they were making a lot of noise and were throwing stuff, which really pissed her off. Tess looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Hi Daxy! Give me one more second with these guys and I will be right with you. Now boys, about the noise problem."

I just nodded my head and walked to the kitchen to put the stuff away while I let the blasting commence.

It was a rough night at the Naughty Ottsel. Many of the regular trouble makers were there. Tess was yelling at the top of her lungs for most of the night while I just sat there and handed out the booze. Most of them couldn't even wait for their beer and took it upon themselves to get it on their own. A death glare from Tess later and they were sitting in a corner wishing they were never born. I figured that I should clean up whatever puke was on the floor before it became a problem later. I went into the kitchen to grab a mop, passing the back door window. I stopped midway because it looked like someone was standing outside looking through the window. I turned to look but nothing was there. I could have sworn I saw someone there. I let it go and grabbed the mop, moving into the bar area. I started mopping and let my mind wander off. I thought about my conversations with Jak lately. He seemed somewhat angry every time I talked to him. I guess his team was full of annoying kids or something because he looked like he was ready to murder someone. He had told me that Sig was there, as well as Torn, but he was getting very restless. He hated being away for too long and I could tell. Our last conversation ended much more quickly than usual. We usually talked to each other for at least half an hour but it was cut short by Sig who got Jak's attention midway through the conversation. I didn't mind though, it seemed to cheer Jak up because a huge smile came over his face and he told me that he had to go soon after that smile appeared.

"Dax, Duck!"

I ducked and let a flying bottle whiz past my head. This had become a usual happening at the bar when I decided to mop up. I still have the scars from the first time it happened. NOT FUN.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OUT BEFORE I HAVE TO GET MY GUN!"

And with that the Naughty Ottsel was empty and closed. I finished mopping up and put all the cleaning stuff away. Tess came my way and started checking me out to see if I there was any glass shrapnel sticking out or anything. She didn't find anything out of place and gave me a pat before she went on about her business of getting ready for bed. I guess Tess forgot to close the back door because it was open. I closed the door and latched it up tight making sure the door was not able to be opened. I went upstairs to my and room and I put on some comfortable clothes and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning, but felt as though something was a little off. My bed felt a little heavier than usual. I decided to look behind me.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

I felt hands grab me and cover my mouth. But for some reason these hands felt so familiar and almost comforting. I looked over to the other side again to get a good look at who it was holding me. What I saw almost made me yell again. It was Jak and he looked a little annoyed. I calmed down but I wasn't about to let him get away with this intrusion of my bed, not that I really minded though but I wanted an excuse to hit him for the scare. I grabbed the nearest pillow and swung as hard as I could.

"Ow! Dax! Stop it!"

"You could have told me you were here!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, you looked so peaceful when I got here that I just didn't wanna wake you up."

Next thing I knew Jak had grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. I wasn't going to give up though, I struggled around until I broke free and I could get on top of him. He was quick and grabbed my leg. He was laughing and I was having fun again; I missed these times. I missed the days when we were younger and played around the village all the time. We wrestled for a while longer until I ran out of energy and got tired. I landed on my back gasping for breath. Jak landed right next to me.

"So...why you back so early big guy?"

"Well for two reasons. One is because I was starting to get very restless and I kinda injured a few guys out of shear anger. Two is because we have a lead on a possible threat to the City so I had to come back and keep an eye out. Not the most exciting but at least I get to stay here now."

As Jak finished explaining a thought came into my head. Was that Jak who was standing outside the back door? Why didn't he just come in then? Then again it could have just been my imagination.

"I'm gonna go take a bath...to miss me too much." I said with a large grin on my face as I walked towards the door.

"I need to talk to you when you are done. Come see me downstairs when your ready." Jak said grabbing his stuff and heading downstairs to see Tess.

I went into the bathroom and could only hear the shrieks of joy coming from Tess when she saw Jak sitting at the bar. I got into the bathtub and allowed myself to embrace it's sweet comfort, until I heard her voice. It was Keira who walked in the front door and I could hear her boots with each step they took towards him. It made me angry whenever she was around because his attention always went to her. Keira this and Keira that. From what I could hear she was asking where I was. I got outta the tub and grabbed my clothes, ran into my room and locked it shut. I wanted nothing to do with her and any conversation she may want to have. She didn't like me anymore than I liked her but we learned to control ourselves around Jak. I decided that I should just go down and face my nightmare head on. I put on my clothes and walked downstairs.

"Hey Daxypo!"

"Mornin' babe."

"Hello Daxter." Keira said with a little frown on her face.

"Hey Dax. Come with me I need to talk to you." Jak said as he grabbed me and pulled me towards an empty table far away from the other two.

"What's up?" I asked hoping to the precursors that Keira would ignite so she would focus her death stare on something else.

"Well it's about my reassignment. The thing is, Torn wants you to help with my assignment."

"Why? Is he insane?"

"Well you have had some training since you turned human. You're also more nimble than I am since you're skinnier and all. You've been trained to handle a weapon at least, besides you'll be with me."

I felt better knowing that Jak always had my back and I would never leave him to go do somethin' on his own. Too much history to leave me outta it. It still made me nervous. Yeah I had some training but I've never had to use it and I wouldn't know how to control myself. BUT, I have a reputation to uphold and Orange Lighting is fearless! Jak got outta his seat and made his way towards the front door.

"We gotta go talk to him right now so let's get going."

YES! Anything to get away from Keira who was now throwing me mental daggers. We walked out of the Naughty Ottsel and towards Torn's hiding place. Jak seemed a little on edge about this matter but I couldn't figure out why. I let it go and just continued down the street with him. We eventually made it to Torn's place and we stepped inside.

"Good you're here. This is what I need from you two: keep and eye out for this guy." He gave us a picture and some information. No name and the picture showed some guy with rags around his face and wearing goggles. At least he stands out in a crowd.

"I believe that he's here to take us down. Why? I don't know but what I do know is that this guy's a ghost and he's nearly impossible to track once you lose sight of him. He has an extensive history, only problem is that we don't know who he is. If you see him, do not hesitate to Take. Him. Down. Am I clear?"

We nodded our heads and grabbed the photo. Torn was rustling through some stuff in one of his storage thingies. Hell if I know what he has goin' on back there. He came back with a pistol and handed it to me.

"Here take this. It's better than having nothing and take some clips from that locker over there on your way out. They're all loaded."

I grabbed it and checked it out a little to make sure it was in working condition. I tucked it away in one of my pockets and followed Jak outside, grabbing the clips on my way out. I tucked them away and followed Jak down the street until he suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"If you ever see that guy don't chase after him. Let me know. I don't want you to get hurt and for all we know he can kill you just by looking at you so please...promise that you won't. That you'll let me know when you see him. Okay?"

"Don't worry big guy. Orange Lighting has got everything under control."

Jak just gave me a worried look until I cracked a wise ass joke that got him smiling. We walked past the market street and pushed by the other people. I looked around and noticed the guy from the picture hanging out at the side walk looking directly at me.

"Jak. I see him at the end of the sidewalk. Over there."

I motioned for him to look that way and as soon as he caught sight of him, the guy walked away. Jak and I bolted after him, pushing people to the side to get to him. We turned the corner and saw him go into an alleyway. We closed in on it and rushed in but saw no one else and no way out. Like he just disappeared from the face of the earth. Just large pipes, trashcans, and a wall. That's it; nothing else.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know but he knew who we were."

"Let's go. Keep an eye out, he could still be around."

We put our guns away and picked up our earlier route of getting home. I picked up some stuff from the market for the bar on our way back so that Tess wouldn't be too upset about having to manage the bar herself. We neared the entrance to the naughty ottsel.

_CRASH!_

The front door went flying forward. We dropped everything and readied our guns as we ran towards the door. I wasn't worried about Tess though, chances were that it was her who caused the door to fly I was worried that whoever caused her to do it was either: _A)_ really, really, really rude or _B)_ caring some serious heat with them. My guess was _B_ because if it were just a rude person, the door would have had some company going with it.

Jak rushed in and I followed behind him. The bar was a mess; it looked like it went through hell and back. I looked around some more and then focused my attention to Tess who had her tank of a gun out. The unlucky person who had the pleasure of being on the receiving end looked like some military goon. Camo shorts with a torn t-shirt and bandanna on his head. He had a rifle pointed at Tess and I almost laughed at the poor sight. To think that he actually had a chance is like thinking a rock could destroy a mountain.

"You'll all die soon so why not get it over with now? He's been watching you all and he's ready to take you all down!"

"What? Are you on something? Who are you talking about? Who's going to kill us?" Tess asked still point that beast of a gun at him.

"I doesn't matter who he all that matters is that he is going to pass his judgment on this pitiful city starting with all of you! You'll never escape! HAHAHAHA!"

He was laugh hysterically and he dropped his rifle only to take out his pistol. I readied my weapon again and Jak was looking very trigger happy at the moment. The man looked at me and pointed.

"You're first."

Jak go in front of me with his gun pointed firmly at the army dude.

He laughed and pointed his gun at his head and yelled , "THIS CITY AND EVERYONE IN IT WILL DIE IN THREE DAYS! PRAY TO YOUR PRECURSORS THAT IT WILL BE QUICK!"

And with that last statement he fired his gun and dropped lifelessly to the floor.


End file.
